


Out Among The Daisies

by DuchessofGrandeour



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Flowers, Kissing, Loving Marriage, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex From Behind, Sex Outdoors, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, loving relationship, please be nice to me, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessofGrandeour/pseuds/DuchessofGrandeour
Summary: Howl and Sophie take their girlfriend out for a romp in the flowers.





	Out Among The Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> If you're familiar with my work you might notice it's a little different from what I normally post here! I was having a profoundly bad week and wrote the most self-indulgent thing I could think of to cheer myself up (it worked, yay!). As a result the prose is a bit different than my other works and of course, there's an OC ;)
> 
> I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it but it really resonated with the couple people I showed it to so I thought it might resonate with some of you as well. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading! :)

They led me into the waste. A private spot where flowers bloom, kissed by butterflies. 

“It’s been expanding since  _ she _ died,” Howl said in response to my marvel. “It won’t be private for long.”

“But we’re trying to enjoy it while it’s still just ours,” Sophie added.

This excursion was a surprise. Meant to cheer me up after a profoundly difficult week. I didn’t even mind the dirt on my shoes or thistles snagging my skirts. Not when it meant I could see Howl, radiant in the late-afternoon sun, and the light shimmering off of Sophie's red gold hair. 

It took a bit of walking to find a perfect spot, a daisy patch at the bottom of the hill, hidden from the castle. Tucked away and out of sight from anywhere a person might wander. 

While Howl conjured a blanket and a bottle of wine, Sophie plucked a white daisy and tucked it behind my ear. 

“It looks lovely against your dark hair,” she said, softly. 

Her round, blue eyes were striking, piercing through me.

“You know, Howl looks stunning with dark hair as well,” Sophie added, a smirk on her red-painted, heart-shaped lips. 

“I deny I ever had dark hair,” Howl grumped as he spread the blanket over the ground. 

“Don’t lie to the girl,” Sophie chided as she led me to the blanket.

“That would be quite a sight.” I laughed, following behind. 

Howl gracefully fell to a recline, his long legs stretched out before him. I happily took the hand he extended to me and dropped to his side. He tucked me under his arm, snug against his side. 

Sophie followed me down, much less gracefully than Howl but with much more authority. She sat at my other side and fussed with my hair, setting the stray pieces back in place. 

Their quarrel about Howl’s hair continued all the while. I let the argument wash over me as we passed around the bottle of wine, not bothering with the formality of glasses. I’d once been concerned about their constant arguments, especially when magic went flying about. But it quickly became a comforting presence. Their unusual and raucous expression of love molded itself to my heart. 

And besides, something about the way Sophie scrunched up her upturned nose when she was angry at Howl made her look so beautiful. And the way Howl tilted up his pointed chin when Sophie flung insults made him seem almost regal. 

I couldn’t help it. The setting sun bathed us in a gentle orangish light. It felt as if we were in a painting, serene and surrounded by the rainbow of daisies and the multitude of butterflies, touched by the cool breeze, and the taste of sweet wine on our tongues. Without giving it much thought, I leaned forward and, as Sophie railed against Howl's vanity, pressed a kiss to her plush lips. 

She stopped, stunned for just a moment, switching her emotional trajectory from argumentative to tender. But after that brief moment she was kissing me back, her hand on my hip, her thumb caressing back and forth against my skirt.

Her kisses were soft and tender and restrained, as they always were at first, before she truly let her feelings take over. My hand pressed against her cheek, I licked against her lips, a question. She answered, parting her mouth for me. Tilting my head, our tongues danced and flirted in a deep kiss. 

It wasn’t long before Howl pulled my hair back off my shoulder. His lips were on the crook of my neck, kissing and mouthing at my skin. The smell of his lavender perfume filled my senses, adding a dreamlike serenity to the beautiful evening. He shifted his position so that he was behind me, both legs stretched out to either side. I laid one hand on his muscular thigh, pressing fingertips into him, feeling firm flesh under satin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” I breathed out during a break in kissing, not sure to whom I meant. Probably both of them. 

“There’s no need for flattery,” Sophie tutted before leaning in to kiss me again. 

But Howl made a small “mmm” in reply. He was now nibbling at my ear, snaking his tongue around the edge and slipping it inside. His hands reached under my arms and around my front, crawling up my torso. Soon he had both of my full breasts in hand, kneading at them through my cotton dress. 

And Sophie reached for the plaquet on my bodice, unfastening each button with a quiet deliberateness. As she worked she pulled her lips away from mine and moved toward her husband. The two kissed long and deep as they undressed me, sandwiching me between their bodies. I felt the heat radiating from them, warming me in my core. Howl’s broad chest pressed hard against my back. And Sophie’s plump breasts squeezed just under my chin. 

Too tempted, I tilted my head down, kissing the freckled skin on her clavicle and the slight reveal of cleavage above the neckline of her dress. By the time I had the presence of mind to begin unfastening her bodice, they had finished undressing my torso.

Still they kissed each other, but their hands were firm against me, massaging my shoulders, squeezing my breasts, pinching my nipples. I felt my sex swell and throb, listening to them kissing near my ear, feeling their hands touch all over me, unsure of, and unconcerned with whose hands were where. To have them both touch me like this was a dream.

I don’t know how, likely by magic, but Howl’s shirt and jacket came undone. His skin rubbed against mine, slick from sweat. 

I finally freed Sophie’s breasts. Beautiful, alabaster, firm, and round. Using my tongue as a pen, I played connect the dots with her freckles, drawing abstract shapes and warbling lines until I reached one of her rosebud nipples. It hardened at my touch and I enveloped it with my lips, sucking and teasing and daring to nip and bite. A moan escaped her, muffled by Howl’s skin, for her kisses had moved off of his mouth and down to his neck.

I couldn’t stop, I was greedy for more of her. I pushed Sophie back, as delicately as I could. Howl reached over and helped guide her to her back. I was on top of her now, sucking and biting at her breasts with a new vigor, my free hand skirting down her torso and peeling away her skirts. The daisy behind my ear toppled down, landing on Sophie's chest. Delicately, I placed the daisy in the space between her breasts and dipped my nose down to inhale the light scent before returning to the taste of her skin.

And Howl was behind me. He stripped me of my skirts and drawers, pressing his erection, stifled from his clothes, hard against my sex. He ground himself against my opening, letting my wetness soak his trousers. He delivered just enough sensation to tease me, to leave me wanting. I pushed back against him but he pulled away, staying desperately out of reach. His favorite game, the struggle for control. But of course I relinquished, I’m not as stubborn as Sophie or Howl, and the need to feel him overcame my want to win. 

Sophie curled her fingers into my hair, pulling gently with each little bite and suck at her nipple. I let my hand rove lazily down her naked body, fingertips pressing into the little squish of her stomach. She and Howl were both so soft in such different ways, Howl’s skin was so fine and supple, Sophie’s body was full and plump. 

I eventually found my way to her sex, my first two fingers pressing their way past her lips and sinking into her folds. As Sophie gasped my name I slid forward, covering her mouth with mine, pressing our breasts together, rubbing my hard nipples against hers. 

While I stroked against the sensitive spot inside of Sophie, Howl pressed one hand firm against my rear, his fingers digging into my skin in a deep massage. He leaned forward, tantalizingly pushing against my sex, and kissed and licked across my back, his long hair tickling at my skin and his hot tongue leaving wet trails that cooled in the evening’s breeze. All the sensation culminated in goosebumps spread across my body. 

Sophie writhed under my touch moaning into my mouth. And I squirmed atop of her, aching for Howl to be inside me just as I was inside his wife. 

The way Sophie moaned, the way she panted, I couldn’t contain myself any longer. I slid my tongue downward, over her neck, taking a small detour at her breasts, and continued down. I tickled at her belly button before meeting the tuft of red gold hair at her mound. I led the rest of the way with gentle kisses. My lips covered her velvety mound and moved down to the soft part of her thigh, and finally I reached her delicate core. I pulled my fingers out from her and, with eager hands I pulled her folds apart and kissed her center. Sophie shuddered and groaned from the contact. I licked her sweet nectar from my lips before slipping my tongue inside of her, lapping up her pleasure and swallowing it with delight. I slowly slid my hands across her thighs, pushing them apart to open her to me, making it easier to reach her sensitive bud. 

And Howl’s now unclothed erection pressed at my entrance, his hands spread out over my hips. I pushed back against him but he held me firm in place. So his game of control wasn’t over. 

With an agonizing, slow deliberateness, Howl pushed himself inside of me, sliding in easily from my wetness. I could feel myself spread for every centimeter of him and, in eager frustration, plunged my tongue deep and fast, in and out of Sophie, feeling her warmth radiate against me. She moaned and thrusted against my mouth which served to further egg me on. But stubborn Howl waited until he was pressed all the way inside me, his erection touching the sensitive spot of my inner walls. He held there for what felt like an eternity. 

I didn’t realize I’d been holding my breath until he pulled halfway out and thrust himself back into me, this time with a robust speed and force. 

It hurt, just enough to feel good, and my pleasured cries told him as much.

I could almost hear the smirk pull at Howl’s lips as he curled his fingers into the meat of my hips. He pressed so hard I would surely bruise and I wanted more. 

And now he was thrusting into me in a steady rhythm. It was hard and purposeful as he plunged all the way into me, pulling my hips toward him in order to deepen his reach. He plunged harder and harder, drawing me further to the peak of pleasure. Each time his erection touched against my inner wall, my nerves alighted, sending tingles through my body and all the way to my ears.

And with every push of Howl’s erection inside me, every hard pull of his hands on my hips, I sucked and licked at Sophie’s bud all the more vigorously, and plunged my tongue deep between her folds. She grabbed fistfulls of my hair, writhing against me, and pulled my face closer into her until my chin and nose were wet from her pleasure. I was lightheaded, overwhelmed by the smell and taste of her, coupled by the feel of Howl, surrounded by my two loves, tangled in a perfect ecstacy. 

And it became difficult to breathe. Howl’s skin smacked against mine with increasing speed, his sweat dripping across my back, his labored breaths cooling my skin. And I felt Sophie’s thigh muscles tense, bracing herself for the impending climax. My fingers tightened around Sophie’s thighs and my inner walls tightened around Howl’s erection. And with one final push, one final suck, one final cry, the three of us fell over the edge of pleasure together. 

We enjoyed the afterglow of our lovemaking, laying in a naked tangle, catching our breath, pressing lazy kisses to each other's skin, surrounded by butterflies and daisies and the blinking lights of emerging fireflies, watching the remains of the falling sunset, the sky already tinted dark blue for the evening. The three of us together, content, and in love. 


End file.
